


Warning

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad English, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you keep saying those things I'm going to tickle you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Reprinted from my Tumblr.

 

-What is Muro-chin reading~?

He wasn’t much of a reader, but Atsushi had always wondered about which books Tatsuya enjoyed. Tatsuya’s birthday was getting closer, and although Atsushi wasn’t the type to waste money just to make others happy, he’d been thinking about buying something for him.

-Ah, this. - Tatsuya looked away from the book for a brief moment, with a soft smile on his face, his sharp and bright eye looking straight at the giant man. - It’s one of my favorite novels, Kenzo Kitakata’s  _Sleepless Night_.

-Ah… - Not that Atsushi knew about Kitakata, but when he heard the title, he immediately thought that Tatsuya was reading some kind of mystery novel. - By the way, I’ve been wondering…

-About what?

-Does Muro-chin have another eye under his bangs~? - He said, with his usual lazy, sleepy tone. Tatsuya closed his eyes for a moment, again smiling at him, almost laughing, and gently tapped Atsushi’s head with the book. - Ouch!

-You’ll have to find out by yourself, Atsushi.

-Hmmm…

Atsushi then got his body closer to Tatsuya’s, slowly surrounding him with his huge arms, lowering his head until it reached Tatsuya’s shoulder. The taller man closed his eyes, murmuring silly things about Tatsuya, which he tried his best to hear. And boy he could feel Atsushi’s soft heartbeats against his back, at the same time feeling his warmth body against hims.

-Muro-chin… He’s so beautiful and kind... - He murmured, with a sweeter tone than before, his nose against Tatsuya’s shoulder as the smaller man comforted himself. - He’s such a good person… ~

-I’m warning you, if you keep saying those things I’m going to tickle you.

-No you don’t. I don’t like tickles… ~

They stayed like that for a while, Atsushi saying silly things and Tatsuya focusing on the book, sometimes forgetting a giant man was hugging him.


End file.
